Awakening
by Kanin V. Karlek
Summary: As the rain falls down in new york city Alec becomes a babysitter, plus he drags Magnus into the mix! How will the two react to this new girl? and how will she react to them? WARNING! Malec, MagnusxAlec, BoyxBoy!
1. Babysitting

A/N: I am going against my morals and i am writing a fanfiction while writing a different one in the process! This is my first mortal instruments fanfic so go easy on me!

Warnings: Malec (meaning boyxboy), language, violence, OOC (cause i can't get magnus's character right all the time for shit), and an OC (She's not paired with anyone but she is significant to the story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. The wonderful woman Cassandra Claire wrote it.

BTW: Texts that Magnus wrote and thoughts are in _italics_ and texts that Alec wrote are in **bold**

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Everything at the institute was silent except for the soft sound of rain from outside. Alec sat on his bed and watched the rain as is pitter-pattered against the window. The shadowhunter laid on his bed and sighed to himself and suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket. Alec opened the text and smiled at the screen

_hey hope I didn't wake you.. _It didn't take long for him respond.

**No it's only ten. **Son after he laid his phone down he felt another vibration.

_I know that. but I can't sleep it's about to start thundering._ Soon after he read the text he heard a loud thunder crack and a lightning bolt flashed across the sky. Alec frowned and relied quickly

**I hate it when you do that**

_No you love me_

**If only if only**

_Ouch that hurts. _Before Alec could reply Jace came into the room (without knocking might I add) and looked at Alec with a straight face

"someone's here and mom needs you, she's in the library" with that Jace quickly left to his room without another word.

"yeah yeah go fuck your girlfriend" Alec mumbled under his breath. The dark haired shadowhunter hastily made his was to the library. On his way all he thought about was the unanswered text to Magnus. When he entered the library his mother was standing there with a little girl who looked to be about six or seven. She had curly light brown hair that was wet and light grey eyes that stood out against her slightly tanned face. She was wearing black pants and a sweatshirt.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" Alec said as he walked towards his mother.

"yes, Alec this is Magdalena" Maryse said indicating to the little girl. Alec gave her a look that pushed her to explain further. "She just popped up on the steps to the institute...As you can see she's not in the best of shape. You are aware that your father and I will be going to Idris tomorrow early morning. So I am asking you to take care of her until further notice" Maryse explained in a soft yet formal tone to Alec. The dark haired boy looked at his mother with a look that said 'wait what?'

"Okay" he answered simply. Maryse sighed in what looked like relief.

"Thank you, and try to get her to open up to you . All she has said to me is her name, and Isabelle has left clothes in your room that she has found for Magdalena to wear" Maryse said before looking at Magdalena "This is my son Alexander, he will be taking care of you" she said softly and the little girl nodded taking small steps toward Alec. He nodded to his mother and walked out of the room, Magdalena following closely behind. When they arrived at Alec's room, the little girl simply walked to the bed and took the clothes. Alec took that as a sign to leave for a moment. As he was standing outside his room he pulled out his cell phone and finally texted Magnus back

**sorry, my mom needed me for a moment** he quickly typed it and sent he quickly got a reply and read his phone

_oh? well can you come over? I'm lonely _Alec smiled at the text but soon frowned

**Can't I have to baby-sit a little girl for god knows how long**

_Well then bring the little one over here I wanna see the girl. I might get jealous_ Alec snorted to himself and suddenly felt the door open slowly to reveal Magdalena in a different pair of pants and a blue sweater with faded purple butterflies on it. Alec walked over to his bed and sat down looking at the child that had closed the door and was now standing in the middle of the room.

"you can sit you know" he said patting the seat next to himself on the bed. The little girl walked over and sat stiffly next to Alec, looking at her feet. "So, where did you come from?"

Silence

"Where are your parents?"

More silence

"Why are you here?"

Again. Silence.

"What's the square root of one hundred and thirteen?" He brightened a little when the girl turned her head to look at him

"one hundred and thirteen is a prime number" she said in a small voice. He voice was very shy and quiet, like a little mouse hiding from certain death by rat poison.

"so you can talk?" he said looking at the girl

"Yeah" she said simply, looking away

"So are you gonna answer any of my other questions?" he asked

"Don't know, Don't care, and because I heard the institute helped people" she explained and looked at Alec

"I see, well we do help people here" He said then looked back at her "What do you mean, you don't know where you came from?"

"Never been outside. I wouldn't know." She explained and then started playing with the pink dress

"mmhmm" Alec murmured _She needs help, maybe Magnus can_ he thought to himself. "how about we go visit a friend of mine?" he suggested

"sure" she answered and stood up after Alec, walking out of the room after him

Alec unlocked the door to Magnus's loft and walked in and saw the high warlock himself sitting casually on the couch flicking through channels. When Alec coughed a little Magnus swung his head around and grinned at the shadowhunter in his entryway

"Alec, darling!" Magnus walked over throwing his arms around the nephilim and then looked behind him to see Magdalena clinging to Alec's jacket. "and who is this?" he said smiling

"Oh, this is Magdalena. My mom told me to take care of her until 'further notice'" Alec explained

"you're mother just loves doing this to you" he smiled

"She's my mother of course" Alec sighed then tried prying Magdalena off of his jacket so she could see Magnus. When he pushed he in front of him she looked up at Magnus and backed up into Alec then looked at the floor.

"Well hello there Magdalena" Magnus crouched down to meet at Magdalena's level.

"Lena" she murmured

"what?"

"Lena, I like being called Lena, My full name is a mouth full" she mumbled again

"Oh well then, Lena, why did you end up at the institute?" He questioned

"I left home without telling my mom, and someone told me to go to the institute" she explained

"who told you?" Lena shrugged at his question and looked up at Magnus's face.

"You have pretty eyes" Lena mumbled. Magnus stared for a moment before laughing a bit and looking straight at her again

"Well thank you, your eyes are quite nice too" he returned and stood up to look at Alec "And how are you shadowhunter?"

"Fine, just a little curios about ma-Lena" He answered looking at Magnus. The warlock smiled and leaned over to capture Alec's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Oh I see how it is" Lena said between the two. Alec quickly pushed away, a blush on his face, and coughed.

"yep, that's how it is." Magnus smirked and guided the two to his living room. Alec and Lena both stopping to take off their shoes. Lena knowing in her mind that she had a lot of explaining to do.

"So Lena" Magnus said sitting down on the couch, also motioning for the other to two to do so. "explain" Lena sighed and turned to look at the two

"I don't know where I'm from because my mom always kept me inside the house away from the world. I didn't like my living conditions so I left. End of story" She said simply.

"How old are you?" Magnus asked

"Six" she mumbled

"Six?" Alec exclaimed standing up "You left home and you're only six? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Couldn't be anymore dangerous than my own home" She mumbled looking away.

"what?" Alec said turning to her "what's that supposed to mean?" Lena frowned and pulled of her sweater to reveal several cuts, scars, bruises and other mars adorning her arms. Alec sucked in a breath and Magnus stared like the sight didn't affect him at all.

"And these all came from your mother?" Alec Breathed. Lena Nodded and pulled her sweater back on.

"She's not my real mother. Just someone who got me dumped on their porch when I was a baby" Lena explained.

"Though your speech is pretty sophisticated for a six-year old" Magnus commented

"My mother was an English teacher, she made sure I knew proper English for a young lady" Lena stated.

"Well, why would your mother keep you inside all the time?" Alec turned to ask

"Every time I went outside when I was about two, things attacked my mother. She said I was some horrible creature that god threw on her doorstep to punish her" Lena said with a straight face. Alec frowned and sat back down. How could someone do that? Even if it wasn't her own child, no innocent girl should be treated like that. Alec hated people like that.

"What things honey?" Magnus asked

"They were very disturbing to look at, but my mother couldn't see them. She kept telling me I was insane." Lena looked down at her arms and slipped her sweater back on, feeling uncomfortable about being so exposed.

"Demons" Alec stated "Probably some demons sent after you" Lena nodded and fumbled with her hands.

"Well that settles thing" Magnus said standing up "You'll be staying with me"

"What?" Alec interrupted "She was put in my care I can't just do that"

"You can come here frequently and watch over her, but is Maryse finds out that demons were after her, she's going to want to find out why and send her to Alicante" Magnus explained walking out of the room

"I don't want to be trouble for anyone" Lena said looking at Alec

"Please! you're not burdening me! It'll be fun, trust me!" Magnus yelled from another room. Lena looked towards where Magnus had left to in confusion.

"What is he doing?" she mumbled to Alec

"Building you a room" Alec face palmed and smiled at Lena.

"he's what?" She asked astonished. "but how? he-I mean-That's-But it's-wait-what?"

"Magnus is a warlock" Alec explained and smiled again at the surprised expression Lena gave him. Suddenly her face split into a grin.

"That's so cool!" She exclaimed bouncing in her seat. Magnus walked into the room looking at Lena

"What's your favorite color?" He asked

"Pink!" She answered grinning

"Wonderful" He smiled back and returned to what he was doing. After a few minutes of waiting Magnus called for Lena and Alec so the two walked towards his voice. Magnus was standing next to a door that was never there before. Alec gave him a questioning look and Lena was slightly bouncing, clinging to Alec's arm again. Magnus opened the door and Lena rushed in.

"It's dark" she stated. Suddenly Magnus turned on the lights and several flower lamps that were mounted into the wall lit up a bright pale blue glow. Lena made a sound that was between a "wow" and a gasp. Lena examined the white canopied full size bed, the white dresser in the corner and all other furniture one would find in a girl's room.

"You're going to spoil her" Alec said looking at Magnus who was watching Lena bounce around her new room.

"She needs spoiling." Magnus smiled at Alec.

"Thank you so much!" Lena squealed from the other side of her room.

"My pleasure" Magnus said grinning and the brunette. Out of nowhere the girl had come running up to Magnus and threw her arms around his middle in a hug. As soon as the warlock returned the sudden hug, Lena tore away from him and hugged Alec.

"Really, thank you" She smiled looking up at the couple.

* * *

A/N: YAY! first chapter done! sorry if it's too short or it sucks or anything! if you want to write a flame go ahead if you want to write a nice review DO IT! i even take in constructive criticism it's all in good fun! and remember! I EAT FLAMES FOR BREAKFAST!

reviews are love

-Kanin


	2. Nightmares with Hot Chocolate

A/N: I'm feeling generous so i'm updating twice in one day! I've never done this before! but don't get used to it! I'm planning on what i should do. I have a couple plans on what will happen eventually. I want to thank the people that have reviewed so far you guys are great! *huggles*

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments

START!

* * *

It had taken a few days for Lena to warm up to living in Magnus's house, though her favorite part was chairman meow, the girl simply adored animals. A few times on occasion Lena tried cleaning and Magnus let her, thinking that the house should be clean so Lena could live comfortably, Magnus even helped her out sometimes. (shocker!) Alec even came around more often to visit Magnus and check up on Lena. It was like a little family, or that's what Lena called it.

"No" Alec frowned looking at Magnus

"But why? Lena needs more clothes and won't you be concerned as to what she's walking around in?" Magnus tried reasoning with the shadowhunter about going shopping for Lena and trying to drag Alec along.

"what has she been wearing so far?" Alec questioned then looked at Lena who was sitting on the pink couch petting chairman meow "Her clothes look fine"

"She's been wearing Isabelle's old clothes, they're old, I want Lena to wear something suitable" Magnus huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can't you take her by yourself?" Alec said letting his head fall back

"No, we'll get lonely." Magnus looked at Lena "Don't you want Alec to come?" Lena nodded vigorously and looked at Alec then back at Magnus. The warlock gave her a look that told her to make Alec go so she returned him a look in agreement then walked over to Alec kneeling in front of him.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" She said sweetly dragging out the word and giving Alec the best puppy-dog look she could muster up. Alec sat there with his arms crossed but looking at Lena about ready to crack.

And crack is what he did.

"Fine!" He said in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"yes!" Lena and Magnus both exclaimed dragging Alec out the door. _These two are just two peas in a pod. _Alec thought to himself.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Magnus asked Alec while he unlocked the door to the loft.

"Yeah actually it was, you went insane trying to find out the perfect clothes for Lena. Really? What's wrong with jeans and a t-shirt?" Alec complained walking in after Magnus. Lena followed the bickering couple with a frown on her face as she set the bags down. Alec turned to look at Lena and noticed her expression.

"what's wrong?" He questioned walking over to the small brunette, kneeling in front of her.

"If you two are going to fight about it, I'm not worth it." Lena said frowning at the ground Alec made a sympathetic sound and lifted Lena off the ground resting her on his hip.

"We're not fighting we're just having a..." Alec trailed off trying to find the right word then looked at Magnus for help.

"A creative discussion" Magnus finished walking up to Alec and Lena, smiling as he put and arm around the shadowhunter's waist.

"We love each other." Alec said leaning up to place a chaste kiss on Magnus's lips. "see? I would never _really_ fight with him"

"We're too good for that" Magnus smiled pulling Alec closer

"and plus you are worth it." Alec said softly looking at Lena.

"cause we love you too." Magnus finished reaching up to rub the girl's back comfortingly

"but not the same way you love Alec" Lena said looking at Magnus

"No, the way I love Alec is completely different" He smiled then his face turned mock serious "and you should not love anyone like that for a very long time"

"I won't" Lena laughed and hugged Alec around his neck, then wiggled out of his grasp and was let back down on the floor.

"Good now go get all this stuff and put it away in your room" Alec said pushing Lena towards her room. He sighed sadly and looked back at Magnus "I'm getting attached"

"Getting?" Magnus said walking to the living room and plopping down on the couch. "We've all gotten attached to each other"

"Yeah I guess so. Though I can't believe it's only been a week." Alec sighed sitting down next to Magnus. Said warlock wrapped his arm around the shadowhunter and pulled him close. Alec cuddled up next to Magnus and rested his head on the warlock's shoulder.

"I've noticed you have spiked your hair up recently" Alec said running his fingers through Magnus's loose hair.

"Yeah Lena told me that a certain nephilim liked my hair better down" Magnus smiled looking at Alec.

"hmm wonder who could have said that" Alec said leaning over to capture Magnus's lips. The warlock kissed back and even deepened the kiss to a point where his tongue was sliding against Alec's. The shadowhunter let out a soft moan and moved on the couch so her was straddling Magnus. Said Warlock ran his hand up Alec's shirt earning another yet louder moan.

"Kid in the room!" Lena yelled before entering. Alec jumped off Magnus and fixed his hair.

"Hi Lena" Alec said nervously, moving on the couch to make room for the girl.

"Hiiiiiiii" she grinned knowingly at the two when Alec looked at her she raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"What kid of six year old are you?" Alec asked putting his head in his hands

"A cool one" She answered simply and watched whatever was on the TV at that moment in time. Alec lifted his head and looked at Magnus.

"What have you been teaching her?" Alec glowered at Magnus

"I am completely innocent" He said raising both hands and tried looking as innocent as possible.

"Liar" was the response

"You two need to get a room, and you might want to work on making mine or your room a little more soundproof" Lena interrupted looking at Magnus.

"Maybe I should get you an IPod" The warlock returned

"Maybe" Lena smirked.

"How do you even know what an IPod is?" Alec said also looking at Lena

"You learn a lot from TV" The brunette said with a shrug looking back at the Television. Alec looked from Lena to the TV then to Magnus and glared at him again.

"What did you teach her?" He growled.

"Well..." Magnus said looking away

"What I want to know is why people call it 'the birds and the bees' it has nothing to do with either" Lena said still looking at the TV with a straight look on her face.

"You taught her what!" Alec exclaimed looking at Magnus with a shocked look

"She asked!" Magnus retorted

"I did actually, I was just curious. No need to get angry" Lena said standing up "I'm going to bed, I'll leave you both to return to your business" before Lena left she turned to look at Alec again "and please don't stay mad at him for long?" She gave him a carefree smile and skipped back to her room. Alec let out an audible sigh and leaned on the warlock.

"I can't believe this" Alec whined a little but smiled when he felt an arm slither around his waist

"Maybe we should go to bed to" Came the velvety voice in his ear. Alec blushed up to his ears and nodded in agreement.

Magnus made a groaning sound when he felt someone pull on his arm. He chose to ignore it and turn around so he could sleep, but when the pulling continued he cracked his eyes open and turned to see Lena standing there with wet cheeks and water in her eyes. The warlock immediately woke up and propped himself up on his elbow.

"what's the matter" He asked pushing some sweaty hair behind Lena's ear.

"I had a nightmare" Lena squeaked, sniffling a bit. Magnus nodded and stood up from his bed, thankful that both he and Alec were fully dressed in pajamas. Lena gave him a questioning look but followed when he left the room and walked towards the kitchen. The young girl watched as the warlock heated up some milk and added chocolate to the drink.

"There. It's warm and I don't care how many time people say sugar gives you nightmares that stuff works" He said groggily indicating to the hot chocolate he had just placed on the counter. The brunette sat in a stool and stared at the drink in front of her. After Magnus though about it for a moment he decided to make himself some. Lena slowly lifted the drink and brought it to her lips. She stared at the cup marveling at how good it tasted and started gulping it down not caring about the chocolate moustache that was going to be left behind. When she finished her drink her set the cup down and let out a breath, wiping her top lip with the back of her hand.

"You all finished?" Magnus asked as he reached for her cup. Leno nodded and watched Magnus as he set the cups in his sink. The warlock walked over to the girl and lifted her of the stool and walked them both back to his room. Magnus was still half asleep but was a little surprised when he saw Alec sitting up and staring at him.

"Where'd you go?" Alec asked silently

"Lena had a nightmare so I took her to the kitchen to give her something to drink to make her feel better." Magnus explained tiredly

"Well she can spend the rest of the night in here" Alec said pulling back the covers

"Was already planning on it" Magnus said placing Lena on the bed. The six-year old crawled up next to Alec and laid down next to him curling up at his side. Magnus was on the other side of Alec pulling him towards himself, putting the two in a spooning position with Lena facing towards Alec, Her face nuzzled into his chest.

Alec cracked his eyes open to the invading sunlight that was peaking through the curtains. The shadowhunter groaned and tried turning over when he realized that Lena was curled up to his chest. _oh right, she had a nightmare _he thought to himself. Lena rolled over, but rolled over a little two far as she fell off the bed. Alec leapt off the bed and quickly crouched down to lift Lena off the ground who was now awake and slightly crying because she had hit her head on the ground. Magnus burst through the door with a spatula in hand.

"I heard a thud what happened?" He said all in one breath. Then looked at the whimpering child on Alec's lap.

"She fell off the bed" Alec explained

"aw, poor Lena" Magnus said in sympathy as he walked towards the bed. Magnus sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Lena "I made pancakes" Lena quickly let go of her head and jerked up to look at Magnus.

"really?" she exclaimed, Magnus nodded and she took off for the kitchen

"You sound like you could be her dad?" Alec commented

"And you act like you could be her mom" Magnus smiled back. Alec started thinking about what would happen with Lena. Would they give her up to someone else for them to adopt? Or would they adopt her themselves? Alec really liked the second idea better. He couldn't just send her off to some stranger, he would never be able to go through with that.

"Alec darling?" Magnus was waving his spatula in front of Alec's face to get his attention.

"what? yeah?" Alec said snapping back to reality

"I said if you don't get out in the kitchen Lena will eat your pancakes too" Magnus said smiling but then turned serious and concerned "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing for now, we'll talk about it later" Alec got off the bed, left the room, and walked in the kitchen to see Lena stuffing her face with pancakes. He smiled to himself at the little girl sitting before him.

* * *

YAAAY sorry if it's too short! it did this in the course of an hour and a half! Please review! thank you for the support! i lurve you!

reviews are the rock to my roll!

-Kanin


	3. Stick Together and It'll be Alright

A/N: HERE I AM AGAIN! Sorry if this chappie sucks butt because i was trying to write this while sitting next to some asshole who was blathering and making stupid jokes about women's rights! he kept turning to me saying "Hey Kanin! wanna hear a joke!...women's rights!" My fanfic turned to crap because of that one kid! SOOOO! i hope you don't hate this to much! Thank you for all who reviewed! I LOVE YEW! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments

BEGIN!

* * *

"Okay, so explain to me how this works" Alec said plopping down on Magnus' s couch between the warlock himself and Lena

"Well, a buncha girls work their butts off to become a model and they get kicked off the show one by one until you get the best one out of all" Lena explained while looking at the TV

"That's degrading" Alec grimaced at the sight of a girl with was wearing nothing but bird feathers.

"Ah, yes but entertaining to watch" Lena smirked

"Really the clothes on here aren't that great" Magnus commented.

"Says the man who puts on leather pants that look way too tight" Alec said raising an eyebrow and the warlock's outfit, then taking a sip of his drink that was on the table

"In my defense I'm pretty sure he spray painted his pants on this morning" Lena said also looking at Magnus, then to Alec, then back at the screen. Alec coughed his drink back into his cup and started laughing.

"That hurts Lena" Magnus pouted

"It only looks right on me" Lena said making a pout and pointing to her face

"She's right" Said Alec still chuckling a bit. Magnus Huffed then began watching the show on TV.

The three of them sat together in silence until Alec's phone rang and he answered it quickly, after he muttered a 'hello' he pulled the phone away from his ear. Magnus could easily tell it was Isabelle on the phone and tried to pick out a few words it all was put together like "avoiding...see her...cute...Jace...Stubborn...sweetie pie" Alec sighed a 'bye' then hung up his phone.

"What?" said the shadowhunter at Magnus's questioning look.

"I heard a few words in that conversation and I'm wondering..." Magnus explained

"Her exact words were: "Stop avoiding me! I want to see her! I know she's cute! I'm coming over there, bringing Jace no matter how stubborn he is, and Clary! I can't wait to see that sweetie pie! Kay thanks bye!" Alec imitated Isabelle with as much enthusiasm he could get.

"Does she even ask anymore?" Magnus grunted mostly disgruntled about the fact that Jace was being brought over

"It's Izzy, she's never asked" Alec said matter-of-factly then looked at Lena "If you don't want to meet then I can tell them than and make them leave. Lena shook her head and looked down at the floor

"No I'll meet 'em, could you get my sweater though?" She asked lightly running a hand up her right arm. Alec stood up and went to her bedroom grabbing a jacket she got off her bed and handed it to her when he returned to the living room. Lena nodded a thank you and pulled the jacket on and scooted over so she was sitting next to Magnus. The warlock looked over to her and she looked up at him with a huge grin on her face

"What?" He said

"Hi." She said simply. Magnus paused before pouncing on her and tickling her sides. Lena giggled loudly and started laughing hysterically, trying to push Magnus off but failing miserably. The two stopped when Alec coughed as he was standing next to Isabelle, Jace, and Clary. Lena frowned and Magnus cleared his throat as both of them sat up on the couch. Magnus was the first to stand and Lena followed closely behind, standing behind him the while all of them greeted each other. Suddenly Isabelle was crouched down in front of Lena, and the little girl jumped back a little.

"Well hello there sweetie, my name's Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy" Isabelle grinned while she introduced herself

"I'm Magdalena, please call me Lena" The young brunette bowed a little and reached her hand up to cling to Magnus's shirt. Isabelle squeaked a 'she's adorable!' and stood back up. Lena scurried over to Alec and pulled on his pant leg. Alec took the hint and lifted her off the ground, resting her on his hip. Lena buried her head in Alec's shoulder, trying to hide mainly from the tall new boy, aka Jace.

"Lena the other two are Jace and Clary, say hi." Alec moved his shoulder a bit to nudge at Lena's head. The girl quickly turned her head.

"Hi." She said simply before returning her head to Alec's shoulder.

"Alec, you've gotten pretty attached" Clary commented, speaking for the first time during the encounter.

"Yeah well..." Alec trailed off. Lena lifted her head to see the other two that hadn't yet talked to her at all. She stared mainly at Jace with her big eyes and he stared back but with a weird look.

"Don't look at me like that" Jace muttered. Lena raised a brow

"I'll look at you how I want" Lena said coldly.

"snippy" Jace countered. Jace received a smack on the shoulder by Clary and the girl turned to look at Lena

"Hi, I'm Clary, I hope I don't freak you out" Clary smiled a small smiled and held her hand out. Lena leaned over to place her small hand in Clary's bigger one

"Pleasure" Lena said simply

"So proper" Clary commented and smiled at Lena again. The little girl turned her head to Jace again and gave him a cold look

"See she's nice, you should learn something from her" Lena said and earned a glare from Jace in which she returned with sticking her tongue out at him. Magnus laughed behind his hand and took Lena from Alec's grasp to put her in his own.

"You know mom will most likely take her to Idris to find Lena a different family that she finds suitable" Jace said, his attention to Alec. Said male stared at him then to Lena then back at him.

"I know" He muttered and hung his head.

"NO!" Lena yelled drawing all attention to her as she swung her arms around Magnus's neck as tightly as she could without choking him. "I won't go! I refuse! I'm staying here with my new family!" Lena screamed burying her face in Magnus shoulder this time

"Did you only want to come here to tell us that?" Magnus said, his tone showing the fact that he was slightly pissed off. "That matter will be taken care of"

"Well you better think fast before mom returns" Jace said. Alec could have been about ready to cry, thinking of losing Lena to some stranger. Lena scowled and pushed herself away from Magnus so she was on the floor. She quickly walked to Jace and kicked him in the knee causing him to bend over, giving Lena access to slap him across the face. Hard.

"I'm not going anywhere" Lena growled out before running to her room. Magnus couldn't help but smile a little and Alec stood there in shock at what Lena had done.

"Wow" Isabelle breathed out. "Think you should start training her now Alec" Isabelle joked. Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder, telling him he would go check on Lena, and then left to her room. Jace stood up and rubbed his abused cheek which was getting a nice red mark.

"While she's here, teach her some respect" Jace muttered angrily to Alec.

"No." Alec replied. "I would have done the same thing, you upset her. You have no idea what she has gone through" Alec said even more pissed off than Jace was "Now leave before she comes back and rips you a new one." Alec stomped off as Magnus came walking back and opened the door for them to leave.

"Bye bye" He said simply as they all left, Magnus even caught Isabelle smacking Jace on the arm before he closed the door. The warlock walked back to Lena's room to find Alec leaning over Lena who was lying on the floor. "What happened?" He asked as he walked in the room

"Lena collapsed" Alec said franticly. It didn't take much to notice the waver in Alec's voice.

"I got it" Magnus Walked over to Lena and lifted her off the ground. He looked at her quickly before setting her down on her bed, ready to work his magic.

Lena awoke in her bed with a small scream as she quickly sat up. She grabbed her head as she felt a jolting pain shoot through her brain. When the pain subsided she looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in her room. She also noticed that Alec was asleep, crouched next to her bed. When she was about to get up she heard a voice at the door

"Don't get up" Magnus demanded. Lena simply obeyed and sat there in her bed

"What happened?" She asked quietly

"You collapsed, probably from the fact you most likely had a panic attack" Magnus explained, walking up to Lena's bed and sitting next to Alec's head on the edge, with his legs crossed.

"I'm sorry" she muttered looking at her hands that were folded on her lap.

"Don't worry about it, not nearly as difficult as what I have to do for this accident waiting to happen" He smiled sticking a thumb out at Alec.

"He's not the only one mister 'hey look I'll just spill this water, not clean it up, then slip, fall, and bang my head against a counter'" Lena said matter-of-factly. Magnus chuckled and quickly hugged Lena.

"It's time for you to sleep, I'll get Alec to bed, you rest" The warlock said to Lena as he woke up a groggy shadowhunter who was dragged out the door tiredly mumbling curses and protests. Lena giggled to herself and laid down, sleep taking over her mind quickly.

"WAKE UP!" Lena yelled as she bounced up and down on Alec and Magnus's bed. A pillow that Alec threw met with Lena's face and she fell backwards with an 'oof.' She tossed the pillow off the bed and continued jumping all over Magnus and Alec who were grumbling. When Alec sat up he was met with pillow-to-face.

"What the hell was that for?" Alec exclaimed

"For throwing it at me first biatch!" Lena yelled before jumping off the bed and running to the kitchen. Magnus made a grumbling noise and woke up with his hair sticking to the side of his face, when Alec turned to look at him the shadowhunter snorted a little, trying not to laugh.

" Exsqueeze me? Did I not just see you get a pillow to the face by a six year old?" Magnus said before running his fingers through his hair, magically styling it to it's normal style. Magnus smirked at Alec before getting off the bed and flouncing out of the room. When Alec left the room and walked into the kitchen he looked straight at Magnus.

"Magnus I don't think you should prance out of a room after you try to make a point" Alec said smirking at the warlock to narrowed his eyes at him.

"I do not prance, I strut there is a significant difference" Magnus said before crossing his arms and continuing to make the French toast that was so rudely interrupted in it's creation, with a cocked hip.

"Nor should you stand like a gay man in san Francisco" Lena added giggling to herself.

"How about we DON'T try and ruin my self esteem" Magnus suggested. Alec and Lena looked at each other then back at Magnus

"No."

"I'm so abused" Magnus sulked while he made breakfast. Alec laughed again and walked over to Magnus. The warlock turned to place a kiss on Alec's lips.

"OOOOOO" Lena interrupted. When the coupled turned the girl was wiggling her eyebrows at them.

"Stop acting like a teenager" Alec said walking over to flick Lena in the forehead

"I will when you two get a room" Lena retorted grinning at the French toast that was placed in front of her. Lena started digging in as Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him to the bedroom with a sly look on his face. Lena watched them as they left and sighed to herself. When the two closed the door she hopped of her stool and walked to the living room to switch on the TV and turn up the volume

* * *

A/N: YAAAAAY! We're done with meh crappy chapter! NOW! special recognition for those who reviewed!

tsukemono-chan: Thank you! X3 I know i make a lot of mistakes in grammar I'm tryin to fix that.

we-r-the-cure: thankies! and you want more? YOU SHALL GET MORE!

go-play-in-traffic : I'm really glad you like Lena! I worked really hard on getting her personality! Her being so mature for a six year old is hard to grasp but i think i did it! and thank you! *huggles* btw i love it when people stuff my throat with words! =D

rednblack-cat: I hope they can adopt her too! i already planned what's gonna happen but that's a secret but i hope you read more to find out what happens!

Jackelyne Harkness-Jones: LOOK! I UPDATED! =D well i was thinking of them having a family one day and i thought it was really cute and look what my brilliant idea made? =3 thanks for the review!

THANKS AGAIN! I LOVE YOU ALL!

reviews are the sesame to my street!

-Kanin


	4. Central Park Demons

A/N: HEY THAR! SO I UPDATED! I just want to make a quick warning! I won't be updating at all in the next few day because i have a wedding. AUUUUGGGGHHH! I'm crossing my fingers hoping Mikey keeps his pants on. SO i just want to dedicate this chapter to my sister Beckah (kairi'snobody) Who is really awesome and cool. She doesn't read mortal instruments but she did read the first scene in this. So i love her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Claire does.

HERE WE GO!

_

* * *

"Mother?" Lena called out into a seemingly empty house. She could feel the rush of cold air and she smelt the metallic, copper smell of blood in the air. A lot of it._

_"Magdalena?" a woman called out with too think of a sweetness in her voice, it gave Lena the chills._

_"Yes mother?" Lena responded. The woman who was her mother walked in the room, her dress covered in blood. "Mother, what happened?" _

_"I hadn't expected you out of the barn so soon" Her mother smiled. Lena reminded herself that she had yelled back to her mother and it earned herself a 3 day lockdown in the barn.._

_"I heard yelling earlier and I came in to make sure you and Father we okay" Lena said with a tremble in her voice. Her mother smiled a crazy, blood-lusting grin and her face and grabbed Lena's wrist._

_"Why don't you come and see if he is alright?" Lena's mother dragged her into the living room and there in a cage made of chicken wire was a woman, cut at the wrists and throat, her body tied up in piano wire and blood slowly pouring from her closed eyes. The only light in the room were the candles surrounding the woman and Lena gasped in horror, covering her mouth to keep her from vomiting. _

_"Oh this?" he mother mused, still smiling "This is the little slut that your father was having an affair with. I hate people who lie and cheat, but you see, I take care of them Magdalena. So they don't stain the world anymore with they're fucked up minds" Her mother growled but still smiled through gritted teeth. _

_"Where's father?" Lena yelled in a panicked voice_

_"He's in the bathroom, why don't you go check on him?" The mother said sweetly. Lena started taking slow steps towards the bathroom. She could hear her mother humming a song in the other room. She wanted to throw up but she couldn't. Like all the bile refused to come up and face her mother itself. Lena started slowly climbing up the stairs, like each step she took lasted forever, but she couldn't go any faster. He brain was fuzzy and her feet felt like lead. When she reached the top she swallowed walking toward the bathroom, second door on the right. When she opened the door she could see a trail of bloody footsteps going towards the bathtub. Lena built up all her courage and pulled back the curtain. A body fell forward in the tub and she screamed, the sound echoing in the bathroom. In the bathtub lay her father, his torso sliced open and his insides pouring out. She also saw his face completely ripped off his face. Lena backed up and hit a body she turned around to see her mother standing there with a wicked grin. The woman laughed and lifted up the face of her father._

_"You see this face Magdalena? This is the face of a cheater" The woman grinned her blood-stained curly blonde hair falling in front of her face, covering her crazy gold eyes. Tears fell from Lena's eyes as she backed up away from the woman, she didn't realize how far she backed up until she fell into the tub landing in front of her father's dead corpse. Lena let out a scream that was mixed with her mother's crazed laughter._

Magnus awoke from a sound sleep when he heard screaming coming from down the hall, the warlock immediately jumped out of bed and rushed to Lena's room. When he barged into the room Lena was sweating, thrashing, and screaming in her bed, still asleep. Magnus walked quickly to her bad and tried waking her. When she started hitting him, he started getting frustrated , but he snapped when she punched him in the face. Magnus slapped Lena across the face causing her to stop her tantrum and turn over, curled into a ball, trembling and crying quietly. Magnus sat on the bed and pulled Lena into him lap. When her crying didn't stop he gently stroked her hair and kissed her head until she stopped. _I'm too soft._ He thought to himself. Lena eventually only sat there clinging to Magnus's button up, silk pajama shirt letting tears fall from her eyes. _This shirt is officially ruined_ He thought.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked breaking the silence. Lena nodded into his chest and was lifted off the bed. Magnus carried Lena back to him room and laid her on the bed. Magnus yawned and crawled into the bed beside Lena. The girl immediately curled herself against Magnus's chest and fell asleep followed by Magnus. Both of them slipping into sleep.

Lena walked beside Magnus through the crowded streets of New York City towards Central Park. Magnus worked very hard on Lena's outfit this morning making sure the outfit tied together in a non-matching kind of way. Lena wore a red and white sports jacket with a purple t-shirt underneath that said _I'd say you're a genius, but I'm in the room._ She also wore a blue pleated shirt that had a white stripe at the bottom. Plus un-matching socks, one yellow with pink and green polka dots, and the other black with multi-colored stars on it. To top the outfit of she wore bright pink and blue Converse. The outfit totally clashed but looked good and a way that only Magnus could put together. He even tried putting pigtails in her hair but once he put them in Lena walked to the kitchen and cut the hair ties.

"Can't I at least put a bow-" Magnus started as they walked through the streets but was cut off by Lena.

"No." was the simple response. Magnus sulked but still walked forward, walking a little bit to fast with his long legs and all.

"But what I just-"

"No."

"How about-"

"No." Magnus was tired of trying so he kept silent. The two kept walking in silence, until Magnus brightened.

"Lena-"

"NO!" Lena turned and look at him angrily and noticed him smiling.

She looked at him with a 'wtf' look.

"We're here" He smiled turning Lena to look at the park. The girl looked at all the kids her age running around playing games, the couples enjoying a romantic picnic, and her eyes rested on a mother comforting her child ever he fell. "Look" Magnus started crouching down to Lena's level. "You need to stop thinking of your mother, you're away from her now and you have me and Alec. We love you and we're taking care of you so you need to stop sulking and have fun." Lena smiled at Magnus and grabbed his hand.

"Then let's have fun" She said pulling a pink ribbon from her pocket. The young brunette tied it in her hair and turned it so the bow rested on top of her head. Magnus grinned form ear to ear and started walking on the sidewalk in the park.

"So what exactly are we going to do in a park?" Lena asked adding a small skip to her step.

"Just walk around" Magnus smiled, slowing down slightly so Lena could keep up with him.

"Lena! Magnus!" A girl yelled from a few yard away. Lena looked up to see Clary walking towards them with Simon in tow. Lena just kept walking until the two pairs met up. "How are you?" Clary asked both of them though the question was mostly directed towards Lena.

"Fine, thank you for asking" Lena quietly muttered. _She gets so shy around others_ Magnus pondered. "What about you?" Lena asked slightly looking up at Clary.

"I'm great thank you" Clary smiled. Lena turned her attention to Simon who was basically ignored the entire greeting.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Magdalena, but please call me Lena" The little brunette greeted, holding a hand out for Simon to shake.

"I'm Simon" He said simply and shook Lena's hand gently._ He shakes like a pansy._ Lena thought to herself.

"Well we shouldn't hang around here, we have things to do" Magnus interrupted. Lena just looked up at him then muttered a 'good-bye' to Clary and Simon before walking off.

"You act very timid around them" Magnus commented looking down at Lena. The girl scowled at him before thinking for a moment.

"Hmm, I don't like people very much, and there was something different about that boy" Lena explained. Magnus chuckled and looked at the girl.

"He's a vampire" Magnus stated simply. Lena looked at him in amazement then looked behind her, then back at Magnus.

"Really?" Lena exclaimed "That's so cool!" Lena looked at a far distance and noticed something that looked like a fight. Magnus looked in the distance and smirked. Magnus grabbed Lena's wrist and dragged her towards the scene the little girl was observing. When they got closer to the fight Lena saw Alec fighting with Jace against a demon boy. Lena stood there with her mouth agape as Jace killed the demon. Alec quickly noticed Magnus and Lena standing there and ran over to the pair.

"Lena! What are you doing here?" Alec asked Lena but then turned his head to Magnus, expecting an answer.

"I wanted to take her to the park, and when we saw you fighting I took her over here to watch" Magnus explained. Alec sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug from the warlock. At the moment Lena was a little more engrossed in the fact that Jace just _killed _that boy.

"What?" Jace said coldly noticing her stare.

"You just _killed_ that boy" Lena said in astonishment. Jace shrugged and looked at Lena.

"He was a demon, it's our job to kill demons that do wrong things in a public place" Jace explained putting his seraph blade back in his weapon belt. Lena just stood there and stared, feeling bad for the demon boy that just died at the hands of Jace. The girl ended up going of into space staring at the dead body that was slowly disappearing on the ground. Alec did these sorts of things? He killed living things? Just like that?

"Lena? Are you okay?" Alec said to Lena, shaking her shoulder.

"You do this?" Lena said pointing to the ground where the dead body used to lay. "all the time?" Alec stared at her for a moment.

"I do fight them, yes, but I haven't killed a single demons yet." Alec explained looking at Lena. "Remember that creature you told us about?" Alec asked and saw Lena nod "Those are demons, the kind we usually kill. The ones that try to go after innocent humans like you" Alec said rubbing Lena's back and walking back to Magnus.

"Oh." Lena said in response. She had made it sound worse than it actually was. Lena smiled and walked over to Magnus and Alec who were talking, acting like Jace wasn't there. Lena joined the conversation that was apparently about the Simon boy and how he drank something that made him turn into a rat once. Lena laughed at the boy's stupidity.

"Magdalena?" a voice was heard from a short distance. Lena recognized the voice and tensed. The girl started trembling as she turned around. _no! _she thought in her mind _This can't happen! I'm already happy! Was my dream telling me something? _Lena paused when she fully saw the woman in front of her, only a couple yards away and walking closer. Lena took a few steps back and was able to mutter one word in her state of fear. The one word grabbing Alec's and Magnus's attention in a millisecond.

"Mother."

* * *

*GASP* CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it's so short! I updated so fast! So my sister read that first scene and her faces switched dramatically. They went in this order: Intrested, surprised, shock, horror, disgust, more horror, then more shock. I think she is now scarred for life and she WILL have nightmares the next few days...ANYWAY! thanks for your wonderful support and reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! *lublublublub*

Reviews make Mikey keep his pants on

-kanin


	5. sugar coated cockroaches

A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! YAAAAAAAY! okay so first things first! throughout the entire wedding mikey kept his pants on! but i did have to chase him around the day before because she was only wearing underwear and he refused to put some clothes on! SO ANYWAY! I did this chapter in such a hurry! I'm not even kidding! so sorry for the suck chapter but go ahead and read anyway!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Instruments...still...

P.S! REMEMBER TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!

GREEN LIGHT!

* * *

When Magnus heard the deadly word his face twisted into a small scowl, trying to keep his cool as much as possible. Alec on the other hand wasn't even trying since his facial expression oozed 'pissed off'. Lena was to afraid to make any expression other than pure shock and horror. Jace was confused beyond belief. Poor kid thrown out of the loop.

"Magdalena where have you been?" Lena's mother said breaking the awkward meeting silence. The question broke Lena out of her shocked state and she immediately went pissed off.

"Where have I been?" Lena asked with venom dripping from her tone. "I've been trying to get away from you!"

"Why?" the woman asked astonished.

"Because you're a psychotic twat!" Lena retorted.

"I am no such thing! I am your" The woman was cut off when Lena started laughing.

"Sane people don't tear off their husband's faces or strangle his mistress with piano wire and trap her in a cage made of chicken wire!" Lena yelled but tears streamed down her cheeks. The woman in front of her just started and her face changed from worried to a psychotic angry expression. Everyone stood in silence at what Lena said. No one knew what happened to her dad. Alec stared at the new woman, how could someone be so...crazy? He wanted to run forward and rip her head off. Magnus stood there taking in the woman, her crazed golden eyes, and her curly blonde hair that ended just past her shoulders.

"What's your name woman" Magnus spoke out to the lady.

"Angela Allizone" She responded. Angela...a name that didn't fit her personality.

"Alright, so _Angela_, I'll give you fifteen seconds to run your ass back home before I rip you to shreds with only the flick of my wrist" Magnus threatened with ice in his tone. Alec looked at Magnus then back at the woman.

"Don't let her run just yet." Alec spoke up. The shadowhunter stepped closer to Lena so if anything happened he'd be able to protect her. "I want to find out what she was thinking when she put Lena through all of this"

"What I was thinking?" The woman laughed. "I was thinking of the _thing_ that popped up on my porch six years ago! The _thing_ that has been attracting creatures to come and kill me! That _thing_ that I know isn't human and will destroy me one day! I will kill her before she kills me!" Angela screeched in the park and Alec was glad there was a glamour up around them.

"Thing?" Magnus repeated "Lena is a little girl!" Angela started laughing hysterically like he had said the most hilarious thing in the world.

"That is not a little girl" The woman yelled again pointing at Lena. Angela started walking towards her, smirking at the scared expression Lena had on her face. Alec stepped in front of Lena and pushed her behind him.

"You will not lay another hand on her ever again" Alec growled out

"You think so?" The woman laughed again. Jace stepped in for the first time during the entire encounter.

"Look lady, you can't just come here acting like a psycho and expect to have a child behind you when you walk back." Jace said with a straight face

"That child will come with me!" Angela yelled at Jace "She belongs in my house!" Lena had enough of these people talking like she wasn't there.

"Enough!" Lena screamed stepping in front of Alec, and everyone paused and looked at her. "I'm done being your personal punching bag! I'm not some piece of trash that ended up at your house on accident! If I had a choice I wouldn't have ended up there! It's your fault you're emotionally unstable, it's your fault things attack, and it's your fault dad cheated. He was done being with some weird ass lunatic!" Lena was filled with anger as she yelled at the woman. All three of the men stood there in shock at Lena's yelling and word choice.

"You little" Angela stepped forward and grabbed Lena by the collar. The little girl squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst, but the worst never came. When she opened her eyes Magnus was there with his fingers around the woman's throat.

"Let go of Lena before I make your neck explode" Magnus sneered. The woman let Lena go but was still in Magnus's grasp. "No let me make myself crystal clear. I never want to see your face ever again, nor do I ever want you to go anywhere near Lena. I never want to hear of your existence. Not your talking, your thinking, or even your breathing." Magnus threatened, his hold on the woman's neck tightening. "Are we good?" Angel nodded and was dropped on the ground. "spectacular" Magnus growled out before opening a portal right under the woman's feet. Before she fell through she muttered one last sentence that all of them could hear.

"She is not human or shadowhunter, she is a downworlder, one of the shadows" Then she fell. Everyone stared at the spot the woman once stood. Lena threw herself on Magnus and started sobbing into his torso. The warlock smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl's small body. Alec smiled at the scene and walked over to Jace.

"Could you go to the institute's library and get me the books that list all downworlder species?" Alec asked Jace.

"You really think she could be a downworlder?" The blonde boy asked.

"I'm just going to check, that woman may have been crazy but you never know" Alec answered and looked back at the scene of Magnus trying to comfort Lena.

"and if she is one?" Jace questioned.

"Then it won't matter. I'd just like to know." Alec sighed and looked at Jace again "please?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"I'll tell you why Clary's mad at you" Jace thought for a moment then looked at Alec again

"Deal." Jace answered and walked away to leave the park._ Too easy_ Alec thought to himself then turned around to look at Magnus again. The warlock was carrying Lena, who was sleeping, bridal style and standing there with a half smile on his face.

"So...your house or mine?" Magnus teased to break the silence. Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Magnus just chuckled and started walking away in the direction that was the exit to the park. Alec smiled slightly and started walking to catch up with Magnus, thinking to himself. _Is she really gone? just like that?

* * *

_

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Lena exclaimed jumping on Magnus's hot pink couch. "She was like 'HEY!' and you were like 'NO!' and then she was like 'grab!' and you were like 'I don't think so!' and then she was like 'POOF!'" Lena fell back onto the couch when her rant was finished.

"You make it seem cooler than it actually was" Magnus commented sitting down next to Lena's feet.

"It WAS cool though!" Lena sat up quickly, flailing her arms in the air.

"Were you scared at all?" Alec asked with tiredness in his voice when he sat down on a chair that was next to the couch.

"Shitless." Lena said simply.

"Hey!" Magnus interrupted "Language" Lena gave him an innocent smile and got up quickly to run out of the room.

"Get back here!" Magnus yelled, running after Lena. Alec sighed and put his face in his hands in a tired/frustrated manner. The shadowhunter heard the door open and her immediately stood up and walked to the entryway to see Jace standing there with a thick book in his hand. Jace walked up to Alec and plopped the heavy book in Alec's hands.

"There. Every single downworlder. Some of them have full chapters on certain, more complex downworlders." Jace explained before shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. Alec ran his fingers along the post-it notes that were protruding from the top of the book.

"Why are these here?" Alex questioned, indicating to the sticky notes.

"I skimmed through the book and I marked certain downworlders that Lena has a possibility of being." with that Jace waved a quick good-bye to Alec and left Magnus's flat. Alec stared at the book in his hands and walked over to Magnus's living room to plop on the couch, and read the huge ass book to find out what Lena might be.

* * *

"What'cha doin'?" Magnus sang as he leaned over Alec, whose nose was in a book.

"SHADOW NYX!" Alec yelled as he threw his hands back. Magnus yelped a little and jumped away from Alec's outburst, a little scared since Alec never did that.

"What?" Magnus asked as he walked over to the table the book was on.

"A Shadow Nyx, downworlders who almost never come to the human world because of the Nephilim. Shadow Nyxs are one of the reasons shadowhunters exist, because they used to reek havoc in the human world, so shadowhunters came to destroy them or chase them off. Each fully developed shadow Nyx has a special weapon that reflects it's soul." Alec explained to Magnus as he looked at the book.

"How do you know Lena's one?" Magnus said with a skeptical look.

"Because, look right here. 'A shadow Nyx is distinguished usually for their higher level brains or a strange phoenix tattoo on their foot that they get when they're born'" Alex read. "I saw that tattoo"

"I see. Well then she's a Shadow Nyx. Simple as that." Magnus stated.

"A rare downworlder that the clave can NOT get their hands on" Alec scoffed as he closed that book and stood up. The shadowhunter stretched out and popped a few bones on his back. Magnus smiled slyly and started walking backwards to his bedroom, looking at Alec the entire time. Alec just snorted and followed Magnus after shedding his jacket.

"DEAR GOD!" Lena exclaimed as she shoved her head under a pillow.

* * *

A/N: WOOHOO! so there ya go! now! i have a few questions to ask of my lovely reviewers!

1) Lena will be leaving for a long period of time to go train for her newfound awesome...how long should she be gone?

2) Should I give her a love intrest while she's gone?

3) Should i up the rating and add some malec smut? *wiggles eyebrows*

PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAASE answer these questions! i love you all! thank you so much!

reviews get me ice cream

-kanin


	6. Jesus, Let Me Drive, You SUCK!

**A/N: okay! so this has gotta be my shortest chapter out of all of them but at least it's an update! so anyway! i wrote this one while eating a banana popsicle and it had a little joke on it! OKAY! so what is a snake's favorite school subject?**

**hissstory! AHAHA GET ? HISSS?...kidding**

**disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah blah blah bleck!**

**READ!**

* * *

"PAPA!" Lena came bounding in the living room with chairman meow on her tail. (**haha. cat pun. haha.**) Ah, yes, "papa" the name that Lena decided to call Magnus since she thought of him as her father so she decided "Why not?" they're going to be her legal guardians in three days anyway.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked with slight interest

"I'm-running-cat-water-I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" Lena yelled in between breaths as she ran around the living room. Magnus watched as the girl ran in circles around the living room, also watching chairman meow occasionally leap in the air trying to catch the girl. Magnus sighed to himself then put up a force field right in front of Lena. The girl crashed into it, and fell on the floor with a loud 'thud.'

"What the heck was that for?" Lena exclaimed, standing up.

"For running around the living room like a chicken with it's head cut off." Magnus said matter-of- factly and conjured up an ice pack for Lena's head, which she smacked on both the force field and the floor.

"Where does this stuff come from?" Lena asked, looking at the ice pack skeptically

"Places" Magnus answered

"You steal it?"

"So what, I'm allowed"

"Oh yeah? What makes you so special?"

"I'm Magnus Bane! High Warlock of Brooklyn Biatch! Represent!" Magnus yelled the entire title with flicks of his hair and a weird gangster peace sign at the end. Lena stared at him with a disgusted look then glared at him.

"_Never_ do that again!" Lena huffed and walked into the kitchen. Magnus watched her as she reached in the fridge, shook something, then sprayed a ton of whipped cream in her mouth.

"You'll get fat" Magnus commented and Lena paused. The girl turned her head to look at the warlock then glared and said with a mouthful of whipped cream,

"You might not want to worry about _me_ getting fat" Lena swallowed the whipped cream, put the can back in the fridge, and walked back to her room leaving Magnus to stand there as his own insult came back to bite him in the ass.

"Magnus!" Alec called as he walked into the loft after walking there from the institute in the rain.

"Alec, darling!" Magnus drawled and strolled into the room wearing a type of outfit he hadn't worn in a while. Tight, black leather pants, a sparkly dark purple button up shirt, slightly heeled boots, and a belt buckle with a hot pink MB on it. He was even wearing his make up, glittery eyeshadow and eyeliner, with a little bit of lip-gloss.

"What's the special occasion?" Alec questioned with a raised brow

"What? No witty comments questioning my flamboyancy?" Magnus asked with a hand on his hip. Alec snorted and looked over Magnus's shoulder.

"Where's Lena?"

"Who?"

"Shut up" Alec swatted Magnus's chest and heard the warlock snicker. The shadowhunter opened Lena's door and found her on the bed with a book in hand and headphones in her ears. _I gotta remember, she's six. _Alec thought to himself as he looked at his soon-to-be-daughter. Lena turned her head away from her book and tore the headphones out of her ears and raised a brow at Alec's stare.

"Can I help you?" Lena asked, breaking Alec's zoning session.

"Yea, can you tell me why Magnus looks so...flamboyant...today?" Alec asked and heard a 'fabulous!' coming from the other room, which was Magnus correcting Alec on his word choice.

"He said he needs to 'put on my old blue jeans' and then he clarified that it was a mundane expression" Lena explained. Alec nodded his head and barely noticed Lena using the word 'Mundane.' Alec told Lena she wasn't human and she took it quite well, then she started calling normal people 'Mundanes.' Lena got up off her bed and left the room leaving Alec alone. The shadowhunter stood there in silence then came to sudden realization.

"Did Magnus quote Hannah Montana?" Alex said to himself aloud before leaving the room.

"So basically Lena You have a choice" Alec started after explaining Lena's whole ordeal to her. "You can become a warlock, in which you will have to find a master to take you in as an apprentice for god knows how long, you can be a nephilim which is a very dangerous path to take, or you stay a shadow nyx and you go to the demon world and enroll in their academy until you are 16" Alec explained and looked at the 6-year-old in front of him. He honestly wanted Lena to stay a Shadow Nyx, it had the hours of a shadowhunter but didn't have the excessive danger.

"Well..." Lena started

"wait!" Magnus interrupted with a serious face "Think about it for a while first, this choice is your entire life, it marks where you go and what you will become." The warlock then smiled at her "No pressure or anything" Lena rolled her eyes and looked at her hands. She had to think of the people around her before she made the choice. She didn't want to make her parents worry when she became a shadowhunter, nor did she want to be separated for so long, and the shadow nyxs hate shadowhunters, what would that be like for her? What would people think if they found her dad was the one thing those people have been running away from for years.

"I'll think about it for a while, at the end of the week I'll have made my decision" Lena was still looking at her hands with a very thoughtful expression on her face.

"Good..." Magnus sighed and sat back in his chair. Alec looked at Magnus with relief swimming in his blue eyes. The two adults looked at Lena when she stood up and went into her room. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and sunk in his chair. Magnus put his face in his hands and sighed. Both of them looked like they needed to sleep or have a hug or something.

"What do you think would be best for her Magnus?" Alec asked which was the only voice in the room that was filled with sighs.

"I honestly don't know...becoming a warlock is tough, but the road after training isn't so bad unlike a shadowhunter. Plus I don't even know what a shadow nyx's job or training is like." Magnus explained as he watched Alec get off his chair , walk into the living room, and sit on the couch. The warlock stood up and also went to the living room to sit on the couch bit instead of lounging there she was sitting on the edge, leaning over Alec. Magnus leaned doing to lock lips with the shadowhunter. Alec quickly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. The warlock attempted to deepen the kiss by swiping his tongue across Alec's bottom lip and the invading muscle was quickly granted access. When the two separated they were left panting and they were touching foreheads. Magnus made a movement with his head that suggested they went to the bedroom, he watched Alec nod and picked the shadowhunter off the couch and carried his to the room, bumping into a few things on the way.

As the week went by Lena never once left her room except to clean herself, and when her arm snaked out of her door to grab the food that Alec had laid on the ground for her to eat. The girl couldn't face the two people who basically made her decision. Her choice revolved around those two and she needed to think of the consequences each one might hold. Did Lena even have the guts to make such a big decision herself. She wanted to pick that smartest choice, and that meant she had to think about being with her family. She couldn't get separated from them now, just three weeks prior she was almost taken away by Angela. She made up her mind, and she just needed to face the music.

Lena walked out of her room and she saw in the living room, Alec and Magnus cuddled up to each other on the couch, watching random shows that obviously didn't spark any interests.

"Papa? Daddy?" Lena called from her open door. Alec looked over the back of the couch and smiled at Lena.

"about time you escaped from your cave" Alec teased, and got up from the couch. Magnus also stood up and stretched, causing the parts on his back to pop.

The couple walked towards Lena and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked with worry swimming in his eyes. Lena hated that look and she really wished she was a bit taller so she could just smack him in the face.

"Well I've been thinking about you two a lot lately..." Lena started and looked up to see two reassuring nods. "and I've figured something out about myself..."

"Are you gay?" Magnus asked, lifting one arm to rest his hand on his hip.

"No." Lena glared then looked at her feet.

"I've made my decision"

* * *

**A/N: AAAHHH! I did it again! So now here's my question to you! what choice did she make? and I'm still taking in answers for my questions on the last chapter! I love you all! To my reviewers: YOU ARE AMAZING! GOOOD NIGHT!**

**reviews make my medicine actually work**

**-kanin**


	7. Love Like Drugs, Sex, and Candy

**A/N: Ho-ly SHIIIIIIIIT! Who wants to smack me in the head and scream "FINALLY!" raise your hand! *raises hand* anyway! It took so long because mainly I've been traveling around a lot and my feedback on Lena's decision was low...SO I broke this out! It's the moment everyone has been waiting for! LENA'S DECISION! WAAAAAHOOOOO! *Flail* so please enjoy!**

**READ BITCH**

* * *

"I've chosen to be a warlock" Lena stated as she looked down at the floor. Alec let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and kneeled down to Lena.

"Are you sure?" Alec questioned. Lena looked at him then Magnus, and nodded her head. Alec returned with nod and stood back up.

"Well then you better be ready" Magnus chimed in. Lena turned her head to look at him with a look that said 'What the fuck are you talking about?' Magnus grinned at her look then continued. "Word is going to get out that Magnus Bane's adopted daughter is going to be a warlock, and a lot of people will be racing to see who the girl is." Magnus explained. Alec looked at Magnus with a worried look _she's going to be hounded by downworlder paparazzi._ The shadowhunter thought to himself. Magnus caught Alec's look and grinned even bigger. "So I've decided that in the special case that Lena chose to become a warlock she would go to an Academy, special for downworlder children" Magnus looked at Alec with an expression that said 'I'm a fucking genius.' The younger male smiled at Magnus and turned to Lena.

"But won't that mean I'll be gone for a long time?" Lena said quietly with fright in her eyes.

"Yes, but i know the school. You're allowed to send letters everyday, and call us." Magnus explained then squatted down to Lena's level "I'm just thinking about what's best for you, and I can't teach you" Magnus smiled reassuringly and stood up.

"I got it, I'll do my best then" Lena grinned "When would I have to leave?"

"In three months" The warlock answered and grinned back. Lena nodded and looked at both her fathers. _I can do this_ Lena thought to herself then looked to her fathers again _Maybe...

* * *

_

"Hallo!" Lena yelled as she entered the library to the institute. Jace and Clary were to busy talking to even notice she entered. Isabelle squealed and ran up to hug Lena. Simon waved from is spot, leaning up against a wall, and Max looked up from his book to grin and hurriedly walk over to Lena to say hi. Magnus and Alec walked up behind Lena and just stood there, looking pretty.

"Well Lena decided what road she'll take" Magnus chimed with a huge grin on his face. Everyone then looked at Lena with great interest and waited for someone to say something.

"I'm going to go to a downworlder academy in Romania to be a warlock" Lena grinned. Immediately Isabelle started ranting about how awesome that would be.

"Why is it always Romania?" Jace commented.

"Pfft, I dunno." Lena answered then started talking with Max.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Max asked Lena.

"I graduate when I turn 16" Lena answered with a frown on her face.

"Well at least when you're done you don't have to do a lot of work after, unless you become a high warlock like Magnus" Max grinned and laughed a bit. Lena giggled and looked at her recently mentioned father and watched him as he what looked to be him complaining about someone insulting his outfit.

"I could try..." Lena mused but then brushed the thought aside, and looked at the book in Max's hand. "What'cha reading?" Lena asked

"It's a manga called _Fullmetal Alchemist_" Max answered "The main character reminds me of Alec but a lot less tall"

"Huh? How so?" Lena gave the boy a curious look

"Well his name is Ed, and he's very heroic and cool, he's like a prodigy. Though he's never killed anyone or anything because he knows how important life is" Max explained

"Wow, he does sound like daddy" Lena commented and heard max groan. Lena looked at him questioningly "What?"

"I'm not going to be able to get over the fact that my brother is your dad" Max answered. Lena gave him a look like 'oooooh!' and nodded her head.

"Well Not much has changed from before, he just has a title now" Lena giggled. Suddenly she poked max and sprinted out of the library. Max had to take in what had just happened before her laughed and also sprinted out of the library after Lena. Magnus and Alec watched what had just occurred and chuckled.

"Cute" Magnus stated with a smile. Alec just raised an eyebrow and continued talking to Simon and Isabelle.

"So what are you going to do while she's gone?" Isabelle asked "Is it going to be to lonely for you two?"

"Maybe but we'll manage" Magnus answered and put an arm over Alec's shoulders

"My only problem is trying to get some people to keep their hands to themselves" Alec said as he lifted Magnus's arm off his shoulders.

"Alec, you and I both know that you wouldn't be able to last" Isabelle laughed and then laughed even louder when color started rushing into Alec's cheeks. Magnus chuckled lowly next to Alec, and tightened his grip around the shadowhunter.

* * *

"Okay, Let's try this again" Magnus started, standing in front of Lena with a hairbrush and hair ties in his hands. Lena was in a ready-to-run stance with her hands covering the top of her head.

"I don't need to put my hair up" Lena growled

"Oh yes you do, you're wearing a graphic tee shirt with, a denim skirt and ballet flats, wear a ponytail!" Magnus exclaimed then jumped at Lena. The girl barely got away but Magnus caught her at the waist and he was a lot stronger than her.

"No!" Lena yelled and wiggled around, attempting to break free of Magnus's grip. At that moment, Alec walked in the room and stared at the scene before him.

"What are you two doing?" Alec interrupted. Magnus wiggled around the hairbrush and hair tie while still holding onto Lena. Alec nodded, walked over to the couch, and plopped down on it.

"Sooooo?" Lena drawled, breaking the small silence. "I'm goin to Romania...anything that needs to be done to prepare for the oh so magical school of downworlders?" Lena questioned and looked at Magnus who was still holding onto her.

"Don't date a faerie?" Alec suggested while clicking through various channels on the TV.

"I'm six" Lena commented and gave her shadowhunter a serious look, and then was put on the floor by Magnus. The warlock walked over to the couch and sat down next to Alec. "Besides, Papa already explained faeries to me" Alec looked at Magnus then to Lena and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what did he tell you?" Alec questioned, and watched his daughter sit on the light blue recliner that sat next to the couch,

"They're whores." She stated simply, and Alec's mouth gaped open.

"Lena! Seriously, just because Magnus and I use that language doesn't mean you should" Alec scolded and gave Lena an appalled look.

"I don't think she learned that language from us" Magnus commented, trying to calm Alec down. Lena just huffed and watched whatever was on the channel Alec had stopped at. She watched as two men started flailing sticks at each other as light flew out of the sticks. Alec looked at Lena in defeat and pinched the bridge of his nose. Everyone watched TV in silence, and it was clarified to Alec and Lena that the movie on TV was _Harry Potter, _Which in Lena's opinion wasn't as cool as the magic Lena had seen Magnus do. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Alec got up to get it.

"Maggie!" Jace exclaimed as he walked in the room with Clary and Isabelle, oh but we shall not forget Alec ceremoniously facepalming in the background.

"Don't call me 'Maggie'" Magnus grumbled and sank into his couch with chairman meow next to him. Lena inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes as she also sunk into the chair she was sitting in.

"Oh you know you love it" Jace snorted and then turned his head to Lena. "Hey short stuff" Lena just glared at him before jumping off the couch and walking into the kitchen. "And she still hates me"

"Well dur hur" Isabelle interrupted "The first time you see her, you tell Alec she would be sent away to someone else in Idris"

"I only said that to be logical because of what mom would think" Jace sighed "She still isn't happy about Alec moving in with Magnus and adopting Lena"

"_baka kuso atama_" Lena walked back into the room muttering angrily to herself in a language no one in the room understood. Everyone who wasn't Lena just looked at the girl with extremely confused looks.

"Wait that?" Magnus questioned, looking at Lena. The girl looked up and smiled a bit

"I used to speak japanese with Angela and James when I lived with them" Lena explained then looked at Jace "_Buotoku_" Lena snapped and turned to walk away

"Wooooooow" Isabelle interrupted "You know now I'm wondering what she said"

"We all are" Alec sighed

* * *

Lena zipped up the last of her suitcases and looked around her room_ Only a few months here and I'm leaving for ten years. _She thought to herself and felt a lump in her throat, and tears threatening to sting her eyes. She continuously told Alec and Magnus that she was ready to go, but she really couldn't believe it herself. The Intunericul Academy was in romania as a school for downworlder children who were taught the correct way to use and deal with their differences and prepare the children for the human world. The school would set kids on the path they've always dreamed of. Lena laughed silently to herself as she stood over her packed suitcase. She remembered Alec yelling to Magnus about how no one should have to send their child away for ten years, and Magnus told him it was like boarding school without visitation. Oh, that. Alec, and Lena found out there were no ways for Lena to see her parents until her graduation from the school at sixteen years old. Lena sighed again and lifted her suitcase of her bed and over to the group of other suitcases. Suddenly Magnus walked in the room with Alec, and both parents stood there looking at their adopted daughter. Magnus was wearing simple black skinny jeans and a black hoodie that had a silver 'M' in embroidered on the chest. Alec was wearing dark blue jeans and a black sweater with sunglasses on. Neither of them were smiling. Neither of them looked ready to send their little girl off.

"I'll write a lot" Lena interrupted the silence with a small smile, and got two of the same small smiles in return.

"We know you will sweetie" Magnus spoke. Suddenly all of Lena's suitcases disappeared and everyone frowned. "It's time" Magnus whispered and led Alec and Lena out to the living room where a portal started opening. When the Portal fully opened a tall handsome man walked out and stood before them. He had long black hair hat reached his waist, but it was tied back in a low ponytail. He had ice blue eyes, and one of the eyes was missing a pupil. The man had cat ears that popped out of the side of his head, and they matched his hair color. His height reached about 6' 5" and he had a goatee with two scars jutting up from his chin on each side of his face, and they reached up to his nose. He also had an intricate tattoo-looking birthmark near his left eye. He had a left lip piercing, left nose piercing, nine earrings on each side, and both eyebrows pierced. Lena, Alec, and Magnus gaped at the man for two totally different reasons.

"Good morning. My name is Kanondor-ei-demonstra-shikyou-kuroharu, demon lord of the east, and king of Kanondor, and I am Ms. Lena's new mentor. I would say it's nice to meet you, but frankly I don't gave a rat's ass about any of you." That was the first thing that came out of the man's mouth and it made Lena, and Alec's mouths drop.

"Kuroharu?" Magnus said with a smile, looking at the man who entered. Alec immediately turned to Magnus.

"You KNOW him?" Alec questioned dumbfounded, and when Magnus nodded, Alec started babbling relentlessly. The man suddenly let out a chuckle.

"Magnus Bane, I never thought you would have a daughter, it's a surprise" He said, fully walking into the sun, not even flinching. He wore no shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He took a drag of a cigarette that suddenly appeared lit in his hand. Alec just stared at him, and looked at Magnus again.

"We're leaving her with HIM?" Alec said raising his voice slightly, and pointing at the man.

"I assure you, she will be safe with me. I am the strongest vampire you will ever meet" Kuroharu assured, taking another drag at his cigarette. Magnus snorted and then covered his mouth. Lena stoped staring for a moment then let a huge grin split across her face.

"My mentor is a sexy vampire? Sweet!" She exclaimed with excitement sparkling in her grey eyes. Kuroharu nodded and walked over to her, patting her head with his gloved hands,

"Say your goodbyes, little girl, I must get back to Intunericul as soon as I can, I do have other duties you know. Training a shadow nyx was just something that piqued my intrest, consider yourself lucky." he turned back to the portal "Five minutes, not a second more." Lena scowled at his back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not becoming a shadow nyx" She corrected in a slightly snippy tone "So if that's what you came here for you can just send me another mentor" She didn't like the idea of someone picking her just because of her different ability, and not who she actually was. Kuroharu turned.

"Hush little girl, you need to know the basics of a shadow nyx's powers before you ever try to become a warlock." he patronized, looking her in the eyes, them flashing red for a moment. He took one last drag and sighed, flicking it away. It disappeared as soon as it hit the ground. Lena turned to her parents and smiled meekly.

"I love you both" She said with a slight quiver in her voice, that barely went unnoticed. Magnus and Alec both picked her up and hugged her as tight as they could without crushing her.

"Be strong" Alec assured

"Kick ass" Magnus grinned

"We love you" They said in unison as they let her down, but Alec was still holding Lena's small hand. "Good bye" and Lena stepped away, reluctantly letting go of Alec's hand. Kuroharu turned to them

"I will keep her safe, on my honor as king" he then beckoned Lena to him, when she did, he knelt to her since he was so much taller than she, and pat her head. He showed a rare smile, it was barely there, but there nonetheless. "We'll train you hard so you can get back to your parents soon alright?" he asked.

"Right" Lena nodded but felt her eyes sting and then felt warm drops fall cascade down her cheeks. She then furiously wiped at her cheeks and smiled slightly. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't cry" she muttered and dropped her head slightly. Kuroharu pat her head again.

"It's alright to cry sometimes, you'll see them again, this I swear to you, no let us be gone" he said taking Lena's small hand in his own large one that was cold to the touch. "To Intunericul" he said and led Lena into the portal. The girl stepped closer to the portal and with one backward glance she was gone.

As soon as she was gone Alec turned to Magnus and buried his head in the warlock's shoulder. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, and rested his head in the shadowhunter's hair. Magnus felt warm drops on his shoulder and quiet sobs wracking the young man's body.

"It's okay Alec" Magnus reassured "She'll be home, and in our arms again before you know it"

* * *

**A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! okay I have a lot to say to you guys in this A/N so get ready! *cracks knuckles***

**So first off Lena's going to a new school...she needs friends...That's where you guys. My readers. Come in! I though it would be fucking amazing if you guys sent me PMs and within those PMs would be info about characters you guys make for the story. All you have to do is send me a small message saying you want to help me out and put a character in here. I need friends, random students, bitchy students, and teachers! So please please PLEASE help me! it would really help this story go along faster! Thanks!**

**Second! I need to translate what Lena said in japanese!**

**_Baka kuso atama_- I'm pretty sure it means 'Stupid shit head' correct me if I'm wrong**

**_Buotoku_- extremely ugly male**

**THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S. Kuroharu is property of Kibou Komichi, I didn't create him. She just let me steal him for this story of mine! some of her other characters will pop up in here to!**

**reviews are the sex to my candy**

**-Kanin**


	8. I'm Magically Delicous

**A/N: Oh you thought I was dead? You though I had given up? WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! I bet you guys just had a brain fuck when you saw that I updated...Don't lie to me...I've just been super busy and I am sorry this took my so damn long! plus I was sitting at my computer thinking " WHY CAN'T I WRITE MALEC RIGHT NOW?" well it's because I'm a horrible person and I love making you guys wait! kidding...I hate making people wait...SO ANYWAY! Read the chapter I hope you don't hate it because I pulled it out of my ass at the last minute...**

**DO IT NOW!**

* * *

Kuroharu lead Lena into the academy quietly. The two of them walked in silence, Kuroharu sucking on a cigarette, and Lena admiring the strange school. The outside was a gothic styled castle with many towers and large door, and the inside was decorated modernly with up-to-date technology and intricate interior design. _Why do I have a feeling Daddy would like this? _Lena thought to herself as she continued walking down hallways and turning corners after Kuroharu. Lena's eyes eventually shifted up to look at the back of Kuroharu's head. Kuroharu felt the stare from the girl but ignored it.

"Unfortunately I have work to do in another realm But I will be leaving you in the care of my eldest son, Akinobu" He explained, gesturing in the air randomly. Lena raised a brow and continued walking. "I just met you and you're already leaving me" Lena muttered quietly "Some mentor" Lena's complaint was ignored as Kuroharu stopped in front of a room at the end of the hall.

"I apologized, I promise to begin teaching you tonight." The man said, then opened the door, "He is in here. He teaches many helpful classes here so you should be fine in his care for now" Lena frowned at the words 'for now' and then another question popped into her head.

"Wait. What about my bags?" She questioned and looked at him with a skeptical expression.

"They have been transported to your room" Kuroharu replied "Akinobu will answer any of your further questions. Now I must be off." With a final wave he disappeared and Lena sighed. She poked her head in the room and scanned the classroom. She heard a couple murmurs from the front of the class and she felt like yelling at all the stares directed towards her.

"Quiet down class." The teacher at the front of the room said. He had long navy hair that covered one eye, and a long cloak that hung from his shoulders. His ears were pointed at the ends, giving him an elfish sort of look. "Hello there young Miss, please come here. My name is Akinobu and I am your teacher for this class". Lena shrugged and walked to the front silently. ignoring the stares that sent shivers down her back. When she reached the front she grumbled at the fact that she had to tilt her head back, just to look at the man.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Akinobu suggested with a sweet smile. The students looked expectantly at the girl, well except for one boy in the front row who was sleeping in his chair. The girl next to him, who had cat ears and a tail, was pushing on him, trying to wake him up. Lena stared at the girl and boy, and then looked directly at everyone in the room.

"My name is Magdalena Bane, but please call me Lena" The little brunette said in what would have been a strong voice, if it wasn't so high pitched and cute.

Akinobu smiled down at her, "Nice to meet you Lena. You may sit next to Katsumi" he said, gesturing to the cat-eared girl who had stopped trying to wake up the boy next to her to wave at Lena. Lena slightly waved back, and walked over to the desk. She plopped down in the seat, propping her elbow up, and resting her hand in her palm. Akinobu turned to the board and continued on with his lesson. The cat-eared girl glanced at Lena and leaned a bit towards her,

"Hi, I'm Katsumi Shikyou, nice to meet you" she whispered in a cute voice. She stared at Lena with bug round orange eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Feeling's mutual" Lena answered simply and looked at the boy who was still sleeping and then raised an eyebrow at Katsumi "And he would be..."

"Oh that's my brother, Arthur" katsumi replied smacking the sleeping boy upside the head.

"What the hell?" He shouted almost falling out of his chair as he was violently woken up. Suddenly, a well aimed piece of chalk smacked Arthur in the temple

"Arthur, stay awake! If your brother has to wake you up one more time I'll have father deal with you personally, got it?" Arthur crossed his arms and looked in Lena's direction.

"Yeah yeah, keep your cloak on Aki" He noticed Lena and tilted his chin up quickly as if to say 'What's up' without using any words. Lena had to bite the inside of her cheek to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape.

"I'm Lena" She said in a shaky voice that revealed she was trying not to laugh. Katsumi giggled as Arthur pouted,

"You're funny for a six-year-old" she said, "You just made big brother Arthur pout like a little girl" Arthur glared back at Katsumi, "Shut up, little brother". he mumbled. Lena made an amused face and sat back in her chair.

"I am greatly known for being a strange six-year-old" she said in an overdramatic voice as she folded her hands on her lap and raised an eyebrow. Katsumi giggled very girlishly and turned to look back at Akinobu

"And that concludes today's lesson, you are all dismissed" said man stated. Arthur stood immediately and stalked out the door, a frown on his face and almost all the girls in the class following him. Katsumi hopped up and grabbed his backpack. He waved to Lena and shouted

"Bye-Bye Lena-san!" and ran out after his brother. Lena stared at the door with a confused look and then turned her head to look up at Akinobu expectantly. Akinobu had just finished getting some papers together and turned to look at Lena.

"Well, let's go find your room, then we'll work on starting some training, ok?" He stated, but looked at Lena expectantly, as if to make sure the plan was okay with her. The little brunette nodded and stood, but a question popped into her head.

"What about my uniform?" She questioned, suddenly remembering all the other students wearing them.

"We'll get that taken care of" He said as he held out a hand to her "Come along, it's much faster to travel by cloak" He said in a joking manner. Lena laughed slightly and took the man's hand. As the two left the classroom they walked around the school for a bit until Lena suddenly stopped and her faced twisted into surprise.

"KATSUMI'S A BOY?" Akinobu stopped in front of a door that had the number 813 on it and put his hand on the knob before looking at Lena

"Um, yeah" he said simply and opened the door. The room was simple, with one twin bed set up like a loft bed and a bunk bed against a different wall. There weren't any posters or pictures on the wall, nor was there a mirror. Three dressers were in different spots in the room and the door to a bathroom in the far left corner. Lena noticed a boy on the bottom bunk listening to music and just staring at the ceiling. She coughed slightly and kicked the door that was closed behind her to catch his attention. The boy turned his head and looked at her with a plain expression. Lena waved and the boy took out his ear buds, then sliding off the bed.

"Well nice to have your attention" Lena smirked and crossed her arms "I'm Magdalena, but call me Lena"

"Sean" he returned and held out his hand "Nice to meet you Ma-"

"Lena." She corrected and lightly shook his outstretched hand. "Anything I need to know about the room? Rules and such?" Lena smiled and leaned against the post of the loft bed.

"Not really" Sean said simply "Though you're kind of stuck on the loft bed, since Katsumi kind of claimed the top bunk" he explained and Lena nodded _So Katsumi was her other roommate? _Lena looked up at Akinobu and frowned.

"I thought girls and guys weren't allowed to share rooms?" Lena said with confusion and Akinobu smiled.

"Well Katsumi doesn't technically count as a boy, and Sean, well I don't think you'll have to worry about him" the tall vampire said and left the room after a short 'good-bye' and wave.

"It seems everyone of them just randomly leaves" Lena muttered to herself then looked at Sean who was just standing there. She smiled and moved towards her bags to start unpacking.

* * *

Magnus and Alec walked down 32nd street hand in hand. The two of them had been sitting around moping for the past week and decided it would be a good idea to get out of the loft and walk around the city. Magnus tried getting the younger man to respond to him on their endeavor but completely failed at his attempt.

"Alec darling, I think you should stop moping around" Magnus suggested and when he received no response he continued "I mean it's not like Lena has met her sudden demise, she's just at school" Alec looked up at Magnus and gave him a small upward twitch of the lip that could barely qualify as a smiled, but Magnus was satisfied. Suddenly an object came flying at Magnus's head and cursed loudly. Alec suddenly burst out into laughter and the warlock looked at the object on the ground. It was a shoe, an old-looking black high-top converse.

"I'm so sorry!" a tall young girl with short, light brown hair jumped out of a crowd in front of the pair and took the shoe, quickly slipping it on her foot and smiled apologetically at them. "I was trying to hit my boyfriend who was walking past you but it seems I missed" She explained and looked straight at them "I am so sorry!" her dull blue-grey eyes shined with sincerity and Magnus smiled slightly, but frowned and Alec's silent giggling.

"I guess it's okay, just be a little more...well, just practice your aim" Magnus grinned and pulled Alec along, walking away from the girl. Alec stated laughing louder as they started walking away from the girl.

"I'm sorry it's just that...the great Magnus Bane was taken down by a teenager's shoe" Alec laughed and grabbed Magnus' hand. The warlock just smiled at his boyfriend's happiness and just continued walking with him.

* * *

"So Lena's really gone? for ten years?" Isabelle sat across from Alec at a coffee shop and was asking him questions about Lena.

"Yeah" Alec sighed leaned back in his chair, not really wanting to talk about that particular subject.

"Well at least you got as much time with her as you did" Isabelle noted and sipped her drink "I heard that when she was dropped off she was totally emotionless"

"Well she was, and she barely wanted to answer my questions" Alec said and then smiled at his next thought "but when I took her to Magnus's, she started brightening up" Isabelle grinned and looked straight at her brother

"Maybe she just knew that she could feel safe around you too" she said with another sip "like a maternal instinct but reversed" Alec's lip twitched upward at the though. Maybe they did have some sort of father-daughter connection, maybe that's why it hurt so much to see her go. "You were born to be a mom" Isabelle laughed and then laughed harder at the glare Alec shot her.

"Mother?" he sneered

"Well think about it, you bottom, and you seem to be more mopey about her leaving, Magnus is keeping his cool, but we know it's tearing him up inside" the brunette smirked and propped her elbow up on the table. Alec smiled and thought about it, Magnus did seem to be trying to hard not to show his emotions on the situation. Even though Lena was 'Papa's little girl'

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I am _not_ the mother" Alec said in a warning tone glared at his sister.

"Yeah yeah okay" she paused and gave Alec a sly look "_Daddy"_

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this dinkie chapter took so LOOOOOOONG! It hurts my soul...seriously...digs pretty deep...SOOOOOO I have a few things to say *cracks neck and knuckles* first things first**

**Akinobu, Arthur, Kuroharu, and adorabable Katsumi belong to Kibou Komichi**

**and**

**Sean belongs to Patricia Sage**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HE CHARACTERS (even though Kibou is only letting me borrow them)**

**PLUSEH PLUS PLUSSY!**

**The "Shoe hitting magnus in the head" idea was courtesy of my friend Rin. (Thank you!)**

**AND ANOTHER THING (wow i just keep pulling things out of my ass don't i?")**

**I am not writing another chapter until I get at leeeeeaaaaaast 12 reviews (such an odd number ain't it?) oh c'mon I know you guys can do it!**

**SO GET READY**

**GET SET**

**REVIEW!**

**They are the Germany to my Italy (oh now you won't get it!)**

**-Kanin **


	9. Hold on Loosely

A/N: OH BABY! I'm back! well, sorta. I didn't write this chapter, actually, my bestyest best friend wrote it for me. Her name is Rin Fujisaki and I luuuuub her for doing this for me! And you'll notice her writing is like 20x better than mine. And make sure to read the bottom when you're done, I have a few questions for you guys! and oh oh oh! Has anyone read City of Fallen Angels? I HAAAAVE! I love it, hate Camille though...WELL! Enough of my babbling and read the chapter!

READIN RAINBOW TIME!

* * *

The smell, and sight, of battle reached Magnus as he raced through a small park whose name he didn't care to remember. His complete attention was on a small thicket ahead where the battle was taking place and where Alec was. This knowledge only caused him to run even faster.

He knew that Alec could take care of himself but every bone in his body, every instinct that he had, was screaming for him to stop his precious, blue-eyed shadowhunter from continuing this battle. Never in his eight hundred years of living had he ever felt so worried about someone before, and this worry scared him.

He tore himself from his thoughts as he neared the thicket and watched in ever-growing worry as Alec fought desperately against a demon that Magnus recognized with growing dread. He opened his mouth to tell Alec to get away from that demon but the words died in his throat and he stared in horror at the tail protruding from Alec's back.

It was instinctive, the power that suddenly left Magnus and in an instant the demon was destroyed, leaving behind nothing but some dust, a frantic warlock, and a wounded shadowhunter.

Magnus Shot forward across the grass and kneeled down, ignoring the way the blood seeped into his designer jeans and shirt as he lifted Alec onto his lap. Ever so gently he brushed the shadowhunter's hair back and looked down at his wound.

It was bleeding heavily, the blood drenching Alec's demon hunting gear.

"I'm so sorry darling"

Magnus' voice was quiet, so unlike its usual flamboyant self that it made Alec frown through the pain.

"Don't apologize" he said, gritting his teeth when speaking sent a blazing pain through his chest.

"I should've gotten here sooner. If I did, this wouldn't-"

"It's not your fault Magnus." Alec interrupted, grabbing hold of one of Magnus' trembling hands and clutching it tightly. "I should've been faster. It's not your fault. Everything will be okay."

Magnus leaned down and pressed his forehead gently against Alec's, his grip on the shadowhunter's hand tightening until his knuckles were white. After a few seconds, Magnus pulled away and snapped his fingers, Alec's shirt disappearing in an instant. The wound looked even worse, but Magnus didn't let it deter him.

He pulled his hand free and, ignoring Alec's questioning looks, he started to heal the wound.

He could heal the wound, he knew, but it'd take a while and a lot of energy but that wasn't what was giving him such a feeling of despair and hopelessness.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, relieved that he could speak without a blazing pain in his chest even though it still hurt. Magnus looked up for a brief second, showing Alec that he was listening. "Why are you looking at me like you'll never see me again?"

Magnus' fingers stilled.

"Because you were poisoned and I can't…I can't…"

He trailed off and now Alec could clearly see the look of helplessness in his boyfriend's eyes.

"You…can't?" Alec asked, his voice thick with shock

"That demon used to be a warlock but he gave up the last of his humanity to become even more powerful. A-all of them are poisonous and the poison can't be cured by another warlock or even any runes. I can heal the wound but I can't get rid of the poison, I'm sorry."

Magnus' voice broke and a few tears fell from his eyes.

Alec reached up and brushed the tears away, smiling gently even though his heart was pounding frantically. Despite the fact that he was a shadowhunter and he was raised to accept death he didn't want to die.

He didn't want to leave Magnus.

"I'm a shadowhunter" he said, "I was raised to accept death" His voice was quiet and he tried to keep the fear out of it but he failed if the expression of Magnus' face was anything to go by

"I'm sorry, Alec, I'm so sorry," he apologized, still healing the wound and giving a desperate attempt to draw out the poison.

He stopped trying, though, when it didn't work.

"I can't….I can't….I'm sorry" he whispered over and over in a broken voice. He had just found Alec and now he was going to lose him.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Alec whispered, interrupting Magnus. "It's not your fault either so don't even think about thinking it."

Magnus found himself nodding even though he wasn't at all convinced. He was always going to blame himself for this no matter what anyone said. He should've been able to protect Alec; he should've been the one attacked by the demon.

They went after warlocks, after all.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of chilly, chapped lips on his own and Magnus kissed back with such anguish that he was positive that Alec could feel it. He couldn't lose Alec.

Without thinking, he pulled Alec closer and snapped his fingers, the both of them appearing in the middle of his living room in an instant. Ignoring how his muscles felt like mush at teleporting without a portal, he gently laid Alec down and stood up on unsteady legs. He either didn't hear Alec's question of what he was doing or he didn't care as he stumbled into his office and started ripping books off shelves, too worries and frantic to remember where he put the one he was looking for.

It only took a minute to search his entire office and find it in a small drawer protected by a strong, magical barrier. Using as little of his left-over power as he could he dispelled the barrier and yanked the simple-looking, but extremely powerful book from the drawer. He wiped nonexistent dust from the cover and placed all his hopes into a book that he had already spent days and even weeks studying, trying to find a way, anyway, to stay with Alec without turning him immortal but Magnus no longer had a choice.

If he didn't use the Book of White to turn Alec immortal than he would die.

* * *

A/N: WASN'T THAT SAD? I think so...SO anyway! I do have a few questions that are important for the development of the story.

Should I skip ten years ahead after these next two chapter of Alec's immortalness?

Should Lena's ten years only be a year in Magnus and Alec's time?

What should Lena's "Special Talent" be? hmmm?

And who should Simon be with? Isabelle or Maia?


	10. Please Read Everyone

Hello Everyone! As much as I would love to say that I have a story update…I'm sad to say that I don't. This is just a note to say that my friend is currently working on the next chapter and it's coming alone. I've read it so far it's amazing if every way! Lots of Malec love! So please just wait a little longer!

Also, I am currently going through an FTM transition and I finally came out as one to my mom so things are a little stressful right now. I'm trying to write the later chapters but it's taking a bit. SO just be patient with me while I try my hardest. But I have a lot of appointments I have to go to and I also have classes and it's just a big mess. But I would absolutely LOVE it if you would send along some love and support!

And finally! I have a new poll up so please vote on it! And I updated my profile!

LENA'S FUTURE IS IN YOUR HANDS!

With lots of love,

-Shane Alexander


	11. I'm the Bastard of Both

**A/N: OMIGOOOOOD! Finally updated! okay! So I'm sorry I've been away for so long but I've been going through a lot these past few months so I haven't really had time to write! I've been working really hard to get chaters up but it hasn't really worked out! **

**Also, I didn't write this chapter, my friend Rin did. She is an AMAZING writer so was very glad to have her write it. She will also be writing the chapter after this one only because she wanted to split it into three parts! So on and so forth.**

**AND HOLY CRAPIOLI! I have over 100 reviews! Thank you sooo much everyone for reading and reviewing! I love this story (it's my baby) and I can't wait to continue!**

**Please excuse my absence and also read the bottom for a little note from Rin!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!**

**NOW READ DAMMIT! **

* * *

The first thing Alec noticed when he awoke was that the searing pain from before had completely vanished, not a single trace of it left. He was relieved that the pain was gone but he couldn't remember how he even started to _be _in so much pain, which only confused him to the point that he wanted to frown but he was unable to even do that.

His heart speed up in fright but it was quickly calmed when he felt a soothing touch on his forehead and a gentle voice in his ear. He couldn't make out what the voice was saying nor could he remember who it belonged to but the sound of it lulled him to sleep and he quickly let the darkness overtake him, not all that scared anymore.

oOo

When Alec next awoke he found that he could move his fingers and what had caused him so much pain before was slowly getting clearer.

He had been fighting a demon, one had never encountered before, and then he had been to slow and the next thing he knew was that there had been someone trying to heal him; someone so very important but he couldn't remember who. He remembered tears, though, and a voice so familiar that his heart ached just at the thought of forgetting who it belonged to and he remembered glitter. Lots and lots of glitter, so much, in fact, that Alec always had a hard time getting it out of his clothes and hair every time he left Magnus' apartment...

His eyes flew open in realization only to be met with a blinding light. Groaning, he clenched his eyes shut to block out the light. After a few seconds, he tentatively opened his eyes again and let them adjust before he glanced around. There were bright colors everywhere and Alec could easily pick out blotches of glitter here and there. Looking down he noticed that he was tucked into a canary yellow comforter.

There was really only one place he could see.

Blinking, he tilted his head to the left and smiled softly at the sight of Magnus sleeping soundly in what must've been quite the uncomfortable position. Their fingers were twined together and the Warlock looked like he hadn't moved from that spot for days.

Alec opened his mouth, most likely to wake his boyfriend, but a yawn escaped instead. He blinked drowsily, before snuggling deeper into the blankets and tightening his grip on Magnus' hand. Yawning once more, he slipped back into the realms of sleep.

oOo

The third time he woke it was because voices had penetrated his sleep-filled mind and dragged him from the land of dreams. He furrowed his brows in annoyance but no one seemed to notice as the voices just continued with their argument.

"Magnus, you look horrible." That was Isabelle, Alec's still groggy mind supplied. "Go and shower or at least change your clothes! They're the ones you were wearing weeks ago!"

"You will not tell me what to do in my own home, Isabelle!"

That was Magnus, his voice filled with such exhaustion that Alec's heart clenched in grief and he fought to wake up fully. He needed to comfort Magnus, needed to open his eyes and tell Magnus that he was okay and that the Warlock really did need to shower because he smelled pretty bad.

"He's not going anywhere, Magnus," Isabelle said, her voice soothing. "You said so yourself that he'd wake up when he was ready."

"I said he _might_," Magnus snapped. "The spell I used had only ever been used once before and by a Warlock a whole lot more experienced than I could ever hope to be!"

"But it worked, didn't it?" Isabelle snapped back, her voice the same as Alec remembered.

He found himself frowning at the fact that he couldn't _open his eyes_ and he let out a grown of frustration, which was a lot louder than he expected. At once, Magnus' and Isabelle's attention was on him.

"Alec?" Magnus asked. "Can you hear me, darling?"

Alec felt something around his hand tighten and it was only then that he noticed that their fingers were still intertwined. as an answer Alec tightened his own grip which elected a sigh of utter relief from the Warlock.

"Baby, can you open your eyes for me?" Magnus asked, his tone gentle and so unlike its usual confident self. In despair, Alec shook his head. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't open his eyes and he was starting to panic.

"Why won't you open your eyes, sweetheart?"

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can, that's just the magic talking," Magnus said, his voice soothing as he brushed hair out of the Shadowhunter's eyes. "There's quite a bit of it that's still residing in your body and so it's trying to get rid of it."

Clamed, Alec took a deep breath before opening his eyes. He smiled in relief as he stared up at the similarly smiling warlock. His attention was caught by a sniffling Isabelle and with a gentle smile, he beckoned her over.

"A-Alec," she sniffled, her usual composure completely gone as she stared down at her elder brother. "Are you really awake?"

He nodded once, his grip tightening on Magnus' hand. Sure, he wanted to comfort Magnus as well, but Isabelle was his baby sister and so she came first in moments like this. Magnus would understand.

With a happy laugh-cry hybrid thing, Isabelle flung herself at him, wrapping in him in a tight hug and burying her face in his shoulder. He could feel her crying, but he didn't comment on it, instead reaching his free hand up to rub soothing circles on her back. His eyes met Magnus' and he smiled once again, the warlock smiling back, albeit a the smile being a bit shaky.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake," Isabelle mumbled between her crying.

Alec couldn't help but agree.

oOo

"Jeez, Alec, you had everyone scared senseless," Jace said, his tone as worried as it would ever get.

"Sorry," Alec apologized, staring at his hands, which were laying limply in his lap. Just sitting up had drained him of whatever energy he had and if it wasn't for his prodding and pleading, Magnus would still be fussing over him instead of showering and cleaning himself up like he was doing at the moment.

Alec felt half flattered and half disgusted at his boyfriend's stubbornness about not leaving his side while he was in his weird magic-induced coma.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Clary said from where she was sitting next to Jace.

Alec just nodded, his mind on other things, like what spell Magnus had used to bring him back from the brink of death; especially from the brink of death-that-couldn't-be-stopped-by-magic-or-runes. He had refrained from asking, though, as the warlock had looked exhausted and for some reason Alec felt nervous about finding out the answer to his curiosity.

Jace rolled his eyes at his parabatai - not that Alec saw, of course - and opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by a certain sparkly warlock who had just entered the room.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Magnus asked, sitting on the bed and taking one of Alec's limp hands in his own.

"Tired," said Shadowhunter replied, before yawning as if the emphasize his what he had just said.

"That's understandable," Magnus answered. "There was a lot of magic in your system and now that it's mostly gone, you're body is exhausted from trying to fight it."

Alec went to ask what magic Magnus had used to heal him, but his stomach clenched at the thought and so he pushed it to the back of his head. He would ask when Jace and Clary went back to the Institute and after both he and Magnus had had a good night's rest.

He only hoped that it wouldn't be something to catastrophic.

* * *

**AN from RinFujisaki herself: so, sorry 'bout the lateness and absolute horridness of this chapter. i have no excuse for it so feel free to throw virtual shoes at me if you'd like. also, this is most likely going to have another part to i still have to explain what magnus did that healed alec and all, but i figured that i'd stop here and give the chapter to little sir pesters-a-lot. i might have the third part written by the seventeenth of this month but i'm not promising anything. so, uh, yeah, that's all i really have to say... toodles!**


	12. I bet you people hate me

So I just realized that I haven't updated in almost a year. Almost a fuckin' year. It really bothers me but it shouldn't because it's my fault. I'm so sorry, I'm an awful person.

There have been many times where I sat down seriously and started writing more in the next chapter(s). Then something would happen and I would have to turn my back to it for a while. However, I think it's only fair that I let you know what's been going on. Whether or not you choose to continue reading is your deal. I do have some important things to say eventually though.

So my entire life has been a huge ball of hectic awfulness. School has just rolled me over and fucked me in the ass with a branding iron. Things are easier now but it was getting very stressful and hard. I've been in and out of the hospital constantly, which doesn't really give me time for anything. Constant treatments and then recovery is pretty time consuming. Hence why school gets so hectic.

I did have to drop out of the high school I was attending because I was always absent for health related issues. (Though I'm not attending online high school which makes it easy or me to do classes while I'm at the hospital)

Why am I constantly in the hospital? WELL. I have a currently unknown mental disease. And at one point my doctor prescribed me with an anti-psychotic/depressant/etc etc. When they were constantly upping my dose my liver was getting severely messed up and we didn't even realize. It got to the point where now it's messing up my gallbladder. I've lost a lot of weight too quickly because of it which now causes me to have frequent gallbladder attacks. So I've had to go in for a bunch of blood tests and scans so they can figure out what to do. Right now I'm scheduled for an upcoming surgery where they're just going to remove my gallbladder completely. From there they will figure out my liver problem.

The experience doesn't sound that terrible but mixing it with my awful anxiety and whatever else is wrong with my head just doesn't make it any better. It's been very hard and time consuming. And it just makes me really sad that I have barely had the time to write.

So let's switch this to a happier topic!

The doctors say I should be fixed up by May which is wonderful because I'm moving to New York in July! All my friends know that I lived in New York until I was 13 years old, then I had to move to the west coast. I'm very excited to be moving back though!

I'll also be completely re-writing this fanfic! Though, I will be keeping this one in tact until I have all my chapters re-written. Once those are done I'll post them and they will be wonderful!

I've also had a couple people ask me if they could write chapters for this fanfic. I've told all of them that they totally can and if they want me to use them, then they should send them to my email for me to read over. I'm not picky, I love seeing what you guys write for this. I'm not MaybeThere'sHope, but I do love knowing that some of my readers like this story enough to write their own chapters. Any chapters that I do use of yours will of course be credited! I do NOT steal any work. I love you guys too much for that!

TWO MORE THINGS!

1) I plan on writing my own original story that stars Lena as the main character in a different universe. That one will just be a side project and I'll post in on my livejournal that is currently empty. More information on that coming soon though.

2) GO READ MY BIO PAGE. I can't stress that enough. I will be completely re-vamping it with new contact info, blog stuff, etc. etc.

I love you guys so much. I will seriously update as soon as I possibly can! Sorry for taking up your time with another lame A/N.

I hope you all are happy, healthy, and loved!

-Shane (Kanin)

P.S. If anyone has questions regarding my medical situation do not hesitate to PM me or even shoot me and email. I'm willing to answer any and all questions! A lot of people seem to be pretty interested in the situation.


End file.
